Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/Stardust Works
Day One: Dark Gods The day begins with a trailer that starts immediately. A knife flies into the wall next to Jin Urzen's head. A mysterious voice begins to speak. Give up, child. Your life is meaningless. We will conquer this world and all others. Resistance is futile. It would be a shame for another life to be lost Three more knives are thrown, barely missing Jin. She drops to the ground and Rolls forward. She firesher Charge Shot at the opponent then jumps through a window and grapples to another building. It then cuts to gameplay footage of Jin sprinting through a sewer like area while being chased by three dog-like monsters. She jumps up and grapples onto a pipe, which she climbs up. It then cuts to her battling against a Doomuli that looks similar to a Bladikori on top of an aeroplane. The trailer cuts to a logo saying Dark Gods As you can see, this is a sequel to Corrupted World. It has a slightly different setting and a lot of new abilities, but most of the mechanics from the previous game return. We are proud to introduce the main antagonists, Doomulus Cry and Doomulus Valentine. Gameplay Dark Side is a metroidvania like it's predecessor, but it has a few all new features. The first one is the replacement of the weapon system. Instead of discovering weapons, Jin can collect items and materials and use them at Matter Reconstructors to craft new weapons out of the debris. Another new feature is the helper system. Helpers can be recruited around the city and will assist you until they are killed in battle. An example of a helper is Bulbi. Story While I won't reveal too much about the story, I will give some minor details. The story focuses around an attack by Doomulus Cry and Doomulus Valentine on The Citadel and Jin Urzen navigating through the ruins in order to take the deadly duo down and save her mother, the Citadel's Elected Queen. She will be navigating through the city's seven major districts in order to do this: Residential Zone, Sewer Slums, Deep Docks, Industry Lane, Mall Mart, Airport District and City Central, which are all unique and show a completely different environment. Day Two: Gemstone Depths Hello. Today we would like to present an all new puzzle game taking place in the Nightflame Galaxy: Gemstone Depths. GD revolves around a crystal golem called Krys-Tal exploring The Crystal Maze, a labyrinth of crystalline caverns underneath Entyr III, utilising a weapon known as the Crystarrior. The Crystarrior fires gemstone projectiles and can be augmented with various gems such as Diamonds, which allows the projectile to resist saws, and Ruby, which allows the projectile to go through fire. Gameplay Gemstone Depths features Krys-Tal firing the Crystarrior to activate various switches in each level and open the next door. There are various hazards and obstacles that must be avoided or bypassed by use of different gems in the Crystarrior. Crystarrior gems can be swapped before firing it and when it hits Switch Stations. Examples of obstacles are pads that bounce the projectile and fire that burns it if the Ruby gem is not in use. There are more intricate features but we won't go into that now. Story Gemstone Depths' story revolves around Krys-Tal, who has been trapped in The Crystal Maze by an otherdimensional demon named Wrathe, who wants the Crystarrior for himself, which Krys-Tal got after Wrathe murdered her father, who was the previous guardian of the weapon. Day Three: Draconic Destinies Celebration Time Day Four: A Mysterious Visitor Huh, what's this? Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Presentations Category:Stardust Works